Team 7's blessing
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: Follow Megumi a newly made Genin in Kohana as she starts her Ninja journey on team 7. Non mary-sue and a bit of Sakura bashing later on. I liked the silence and I am used to being alone. But now I am a ninja I have to rely on my team. Is this really right, how can I trust people who I never talked with. Afterall I am the girl who never speaks. Re-write in progress. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Strange enounters

Another OC fic

Kiyomi's summary: yet again I have another OC fic. So this time its team 7 we all know what happens new girl in team 7 is uber smart and gets things quick. Everyone likes her and she is awesome well sucks to you Mary-sue as this new one is no Mary-sue

Walking through the abandoned hallways of the academy I sighed looking down at my feet as I clutched my binder closer to my chest. It was early class didn't start for another half an hour but I couldn't sleep in today of all days. Today is the day I am to take my Genin exam; I find it hard to study at home so I come to class early. When I say Genin exam most think about the practical side of things such as the Justu's. But it's not only that. You can't pass an exam on action alone; you need to show that you have your wits about you when you're a ninja.

I reach my classroom and open the door revealing a neat classroom rows of desks stacked neatly ready for the school day to begin. Alone again. Not that I minded, I'm always alone. Taking my seat in the third row to the right by the window I place my binder on the desk. As I let the sun's rays warm me, I am almost tempted to fall asleep but I can't exam nerves.

Right, I think to myself trying to motivate my brain into thinking. I look over my class notes and the notes which I made in the Library. I should have come here earlier it's so peaceful. Sighing I look out of the window my reflection staring back at me. I have brown eyes, just brown, not deep brown nor chocolate brown just brown. I also have brown hair, more brunette but for simplicity I call it brown. Normally if I let it down it reaches my waist but normally I pin it up. I used to wear it down but it's not practical also there is a boy in my class who has many fan girls they claim that he likes girls with long hair better. At that point I already had long hair, but I didn't want anyone thinking I was a fan girl so I began to pin it up with a hair clip. My hair doubles over the clip so where it's tied until halfway the clip holds in place the ends go over the clip making it look invisible so it looks like my hair is half the length in a ponytail. It sounds silly but that's my logic. The guy who I am talking about is the school heart throb Uchiha Sasuke. To be totally honest I don't see what is so great, I mean I don't think he's ugly but I don't think he is pretty either the only thing that I remotely like about him is that he is quiet and doesn't bug people.

Soon other students start to file in all taking different places in the room. We don't have specific seating arrangements but I tend to stay in the same area my desk where no one goes. I keep myself to myself so it shouldn't bother me that no one comes to sit with me or even asks if they can.

"I'm so pumped for today, believe it!" A blonde boy entering the classroom eagerly exclaims taking his seat at the front. He has to sit there so Iruka sensei can make sure he doesn't pull any pranks. His name is Uzamaki Naruto. A good kid at heart but too loud for my liking.

"Shut it Naruto. Has anyone seen Sasuke?" A pink haired girl swoons at the mention of her crushes name. Yes you guessed it a Sasuke fan girl. Haruno Sakura, also loud when it comes to insulting people or squealing over her crush. I hate loud people.

"He's probably waiting until the last minute doing extra studying." Another love sick voice exclaims this time it's a blonde named Yamanaka Ino. She isn't as loud as some fan girls but she is too noisy still.

Ignoring them I turn the page in my binder.

_The three basic Justu's Genin's are tested on are Transformation Replacement and Cloning. Being able to complete these at a basic level is required in order for a Genin to graduate. _

Soon enough nearly all the class are here sighing I put my binder away in my desk. Gazing out of the window once again I think _Someday things will change for the better. In a way I just wish I had someone to talk too. _

My thoughts are interrupted by numerous squeals: "Sasuke-kun! I love you" "Sasuke-kun I made you lunch!" "Sasuke-kun come sit next to me!" I kind of feel sorry for that guys ears. Who knew being popular could be so hard.

Ignoring them I indulge in my favourite hobby for the classroom and gaze again out of the window. But once again my thoughts are interrupted by someone

"Megumi." It's a short sharp voice belonging to a male. Looking up I see none other than Uchiha by my desk. "May I sit here?" He asks politely. I just respond with a mere nod.

I feel the deadly aura grow around me.

"Who does she think she is? Stealing our Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah no one sits with her."

"Sasuke-kun is ours; he shouldn't sit next to her."

I hear the mutters grow.

"Hey Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?" The blonde asks. He is somewhat infatuated with Sakura but she doesn't return the feelings.

"Sasuke-kun, there's room over here come sit with me" She flails her arms about trying to gain attention

"Sakura-chan I don't think the teme wants to sit with you that's why he sat over there."

"Shut it Knuckle head."

"Damned fan girls" I hear the Uchiha mutter.

At this I quirk an eyebrow. He seems to notice but I look away sharply.

Then the blonde kid came over starting to be loud again. He always is somehow the situation ended up with Naruto falling onto Sasuke and kissing him straight on the lips. To be honest I didn't know they were that way. But judging by their reactions it wasn't intentional. Of course Naruto got beaten to a pulp by the fan girls.

This is our last lesson before the exam this afternoon. It is basically just a revision lesson but still I need to make sure I am fully prepared.

Iruka-sensei arrives in the classroom and almost sits on a pin which Naruto put on his chair. It is funny to watch but I would never have the guts to do that.

He begins the revision with Chakra and how it is our life energy. I already revised this, this morning. It does bore me but I try focus none the less. Until I realise there is a note by my elbow. I push it over to Sasuke. It will be a note from one of his fan girls, probably exclaiming their love.

To my surprise it is pushed straight back to me. And in neat blank ink there is Megumi my name on the top.

So I send it back by answering 'yes' while Iruka is drawing a diagram on the chalk board.

'I only sat here to avoid the fan girls.'

'That's nice'

'Why do you sit all alone?'

'I like it'

And with that the strained conversation through notes ended. Soon enough Iruka moved on to explain the basic survival skills. Maybe I shouldn't have revised this, this morning. But then again it shows that my revision pays off. Eventually Lunch came around. I headed out to my favourite spot behind the academy in the trees. I say headed I didn't get too far. Fan girls stepped in front of me blocking my way.

"Why did Sasuke-kun sit with you today? We're much prettier, and also you don't even have long hair. Sasuke-kun only likes girls with long hair." This was Sakura bothering me.

Looking behind me I saw Ino Yamanaka, and a few other fan girls I didn't know the names of.

I just shook my head. Saying I don't know.

"What do you mean no? Are you saying you're prettier?"

I shook my head again, clutching my pad and bento closer to my chest.

"So you admit that we're prettier?"

Nodding my head I agreed with them I mean Ino has pretty blue eyes and Sakura has unique pink hair. I wouldn't change myself to look like that but I do think they are pretty. Although there is one girl I think is prettier her name is Hinata. She is one of the only non-loud people in my class apart from a boy named Shino and the Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan! Do you want to get some Ramen for lunch with me?" Naruto yells approaching the group. Who all look around distracted. Allowing me to slip away unnoticed.

As I walk into my favourite place, a small secluded clearing. It's quiet here, but also relaxing. I have an hour and a half before I need to be back for the exam so I can take my time with my lunch.

Opening up my bento I place my pad aside. Unclasping the chopsticks I utter a silent Ikaidamsu and tuck in, enjoying my culinary delights. After a while I finish eating and place my bento aside, picking up my pad. I begin to sketch random things, a rabbit which is just a little bit further out into the trees, a butterfly perched on a flower. I am so absorbed in my drawing I don't notice the figure who was sitting in a tree observing me. Once I am done I set down my pencil leaning back against the tree I close my eyes and enjoy the sunlight on my face.

"Why don't you eat with the other girls?" A deep baritone voice asks. Making me jump I knock over my water bottle which I left the cap off, it splashes onto my pad.

My eyes widen as I realise there is water over my drawing as I begin to shake it out. Suddenly a hand wraps around my wrist.

"Speak to me when I ask a question." The Uchiha states as I flinch at the sudden contact.

Signalling for him to release my wrist he does. I pull a page from my pad and write

'I don't speak.' I write in my neat font

"Can you not or will you not?"

'What does it concern you?' I reply back in almost the same tone except on paper

"I am an Uchiha the most powerful clan in Kononha, when I ask a question you must answer it. Please." He added onto the end

'Fine, they do not like me and the feeling is mutual. Happy now?' I wrote down rather hurriedly

"Yes. But that still doesn't answer my other question." His eyebrows knitting together

'I am allowed to have my secrets Uchiha-san as I am sure you do.' That I do not want to share, I will not share.

"Fine." He huffed and sat down on the grass next to me.

'What are you doing?' I ask since I am puzzled by his actions

"Hiding from the fan girls and talking to you." Poor guy fan girls must be desperate for him to end up hiding.

'Why talk to me?'

"You interest me." I almost choke on my water at this

'Any particular reason?'

"Yes, you are different from the others. I find it pleasant to be around someone who doesn't annoy me."

'What about the other boys in the class?'

"Most idolise me too much or want to fight like Dobe."

'Dobe?'

"Uzamaki Naruto. He wants to become Hokage I doubt he will even make Genin, but he is a rival none the less."

'I see, do you see me as a rival?'

"No, you seem too weak, but I should not underestimate you as I have not seen you in action." He wisely states. Hold on when did he get wise, oh I know Iruka must have said that in today's revision.

'You are right do not underestimate the enemy. If I am not a rival what do you see me as.'

"An acquaintance close to friend."

'After you talked to me for the first time today?'

"Yes. You should be grateful to have a friendship with an Uchiha." There he goes again he thinks much of himself.

'If you say. I wouldn't mind being friends; I haven't had any in a while.' I reply. It is actually enjoyable talking to someone for a change.

By now my drawing has dried out since it is a warm day thank goodness. I didn't want to re-do it. Carefully I add some lines to even out the rabbits ears and fill the eyes so they look alive with Sasuke looking on. I don't care anyway.

"We should get going the exam is in 10 minutes." Sasuke says standing up and brushing his white shorts down.

Sighing I close my pad picking up my bento box after I re-attach my water bottle to its pouch on my belt. I was about to push myself off the ground when a hand appeared in my view. Sasuke was offering me a hand up. Gratefully I took it since my Bento and pad are a little awkward to get up with.

As we walk back to class I begin to slow my pace so I am behind Sasuke, I don't want the fan girls to see us together otherwise they would have my head. Unfortunately Sasuke seems to realise and slows down to my pace. I try slowing down further but he does the same, so I stop, so he does.

Oh so he wants to play it like that does he? I start to run ahead hoping he can't keep up. Looking to my right he is running leisurely by me.

I raise an eye brow in question. He just states "I am walking to class with you; it will be amusing to see the fan girls faces."

He hasn't thought this through. As we enter the school building I see the looks of hatred cast towards me, so I focus on looking at my feet. Sasuke leans closer and whispers "Ignore them."

Why does he even care anyway? He's only doing this to amuse himself. Thankfully Iruka-sensei is already in the classroom, so no-one dares try anything. Not even when Sasuke takes the same seat as before.

The exam was easier than expected; to be honest it was a walk over.

First question: Name 3 ninja tools

Second question: Name the 3 vital beginner Justus

Third question: What hand sign is commonly used for fire affinity Justus?

They were all that easy. But then again they were easy since I revised.

Next came the physical exam: We had to complete an obstacle course alone and then show an examiner a good example of a transformation Justus and a clone Justus.

Since I studied I was allowed to collect my Headband. I now wear it around my neck proudly. I am now a ninja.

Once it was over the results were posted on the chalk board. I was actually surprised when I got a high score. I didn't bother looking at others results since people were waiting to see what they got behind me.

As I sit down at my desk Sasuke follows close behind and I see he also has his headband. I mouth to him well done when I think it's safe.

"Well done to all those who passed the exam tomorrow you will be appointed to your individual teams. Until then you may go." Iruka finished.

It would seem that everyone passed the exam except for one. Naruto, the blonde kid. I felt bad for him, I really wanted to approach him and say that it would be ok and I'm sure he can pass next time. But my courage failed, I am not a people person. Thank fully Sasuke had left me alone so I could leave on my own.

Time skip, when I got home.

After about a 15 minute walk through the village, I finally arrived home to an empty house.

"Nii-san?" I hoarsely called out trying to find out whether he was home. But no reply. Walking over to the fridge I find a note.

_Megumi, sorry for the short notice. I have to attend a mission delivering a scroll to the Mizukage, it was rather sudden. Hopefully there is enough food in the fridge if not go shopping. See you soon Kenji. _

Typical Kenji always in a rush. Kenji is my older brother he is a Chunin and is soon to be taking the Jonin exam. At 23 I think he may be a little young to be a Jonin but if he didn't have the skill they wouldn't let him take the exam.

Looking in the fridge there is only a block of cheese a carrot a bag of rice and a cucumber. I don't even like cucumber. Looks like I have to go shopping. Sighing I place my bento and pad on the table and walk to my room. Glancing in the mirror I see my shiny new forehead protector around my neck which makes me smile. If only Kenji were here to celebrate with me. I know I should make a cake and we can share it when he gets back.

Picking up my purse I lock the door behind me and head off to the shops.

Dodging the many crowd s in the market place I finally get to my destination. First of all are the fruit and vegetables. Let's see I need leek, tomatoes, peppers and chilli. Placing the said ingredients into m basket. Then I grab some flour and milk, then a few other items before heading to pay for my belongings.

"Have a nice day Miss." The friendly shop owner calls out as I nod in return.

Stepping out onto the busy street a yellow blur passes me knocking my three paper bags out of my hands. Brilliant, I think as I bend down to pick things up. I end up on my hands and knees placing everything back into its bag since I don't like green foods touching red foods. It's just a habit of mine; Kenji always teases me about it.

"Here let me help." I can faintly hear a man's voice above the noise of others. I didn't realise it was addressing me.

I spot one of my tomatoes some distance away and go to grab it when someone steps on my hand. I give out a small yelp which goes un-noticed. Placing it back in its bag, I realise that everything else is back in the bags. I find I am not alone when someone picks two of my bags up apart from the one I'm clutching and offers me a hand up. I look up to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_Why is he helping me?_

Kiyomi: Yes this is another OC fic I do allot of these anyway, it's just another experiment since I read allot of the new team 7 where Sakuras replacement is so awesome and popular. With amazing Kekkai Genkai and what not. All well liked and that but I wanted to do a different version so here I go. I hope Sasuke isn't to OOC I really tried to keep in character. Update on this may take a while since I am behind on updates and I will be returning to uni soon.


	2. Chapter 2 I passed

Chapter 2 Team 7's blessing.

Kiyomi: Ok so chapter 1 went down fairly well 2 reviews one of which I was confused about but at least I know it's being read. Anyway thank you to both who reviewed.

Flashback end of chapter 1:

_I spot one of my tomatoes some distance away and go to grab it when someone steps on my hand. I give out a small yelp which goes un-noticed. Placing it back in its bag, I realise that everything else is back in the bags. I find I am not alone when someone picks two of my bags up apart from the one I'm clutching and offers me a hand up. I look up to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Why is he helping me?_

Flashback end.

I look up at the Uchiha a look of utter shock on my face. Ignoring the hand he offered me I stand up without assistance. He just stands there looking and me while I stand there waiting for him to give my bags back.

"What?" he asks when he seems to realise I am staring.

Motioning with my right hand which is bruising from where it was stood on, I try to take my bags out of his arm but with little success. I tug on one of the bags more sharply although it strains my hand I don't let it show. This time he steps out of reach and starts to walk off. Unwillingly I follow until we are out of the market place. As I catch up to him I walk beside him and try once again to get my bags off him, when he sees what I am trying to do he stops and looks at me with emotionless onyx eyes.

"What?" He asks almost as if he is irritated.

I don't have my pad with me or a notebook or a pen for that matter. Which is silly of me as I normally keep some in my purse. I will have to use my voice. I don't like using it in front of people except Kenji.

"Uchiha-san, my bags please." I say in no more than a whisper, my voice croaky from lack of use.

The muscles in his face loosen slightly causing his eyes to widen a little and his lips to part. But he soon regains composure.

"You can talk?" He asks surprised.

I just reply with a nod, when there is no need for words I don't use them.

"Why didn't you earlier?" He asks

I just shake my head. "Bags, Uchiha-san." I whisper

Instead of handing them over to me, he walks on. "I will walk you home. You live near the Dobe don't you?"

I nodded in reply. My house well actually it's a 2 bed flat is below Uzamaki-san's flat, it was the best we could afford on Kenji's wage at the time, also there wasn't much else available when we saved up enough. So instead we decided to make do with what we had and improve it. I have never talked to the boy, Kenji said that I should avoid him. He never tells me why though, but as I trust Kenji I respect what he asks me to do and follow it.

After a while Sasuke lags behind to walk beside me.

"Why do you not speak when you can?" He demands in a rather abrupt tone.

"I speak when I wish." I simply state in reply. The croakiness seems to be wearing off.

"Humph." He snorted I think I irritated him. Despite us becoming 'friends' today it takes much more than that for me to trust him.

Finally we arrive outside the apartment block, it is quite dreary but to be honest it's my home so it doesn't bug me. Although Uchiha seems to be bugged by it as he holds his nose going past the dumpster. The corners of my mouth twitch, great Uchiha defeated by a nasty smell.

Once I lead him into the foyer of the apartment I motion to take my bags back. But once again he refuses, I think that the Noble one wants to see how non Nobles live. Sighing I ease my door key out of my pocket using my right hand flinching slightly when I turn it in the door. Swinging the door open I find a few letters on the door mat, scooping them up I head straight into the kitchen placing everything on the kitchen table. Sasuke does the same.

I quickly nip out of the room and get a pad and pencil.

'Why did you feel the need to escort me home?'

"You should use your voice instead of writing things down. I escorted you home as of a noble clan it is customary to be a gentleman and being one I must escort a woman home." He grunted taking a seat at the table.

'Okay, I only use my voice when I want to.' I tell him for the billionth time. He doesn't seem to get it.

"Will you tell me why you refuse to speak?"

I just shake my head there is no need to waste the ink or paper on this.

"Fine, see you tomorrow" he grunts after standing up suddenly and with that he leaves. I think I made him angry. I don't want him to be angry with me, but I'm not going to go running after him.

Sitting down I slump down in my seat, a little bit maddened at his behaviour. I forgot what being close to people was like, it can be emotionally maddening. Stretching out a hesitant hand I reach for the letters on the table. Opening the first one it reads:

Dear bitch, keep your filthy little hands off our Sasuke-kun, or you will regret it. We have eye's everywhere and you came back from lunch together today, you are not worthy of him, you don't even have long hair.

The second was pretty much the same:

Leave my Sasuke-kun alone, he belongs with me no-one else. I have an excellent heritage and I know people in high places. Your life would not be missed if you were to disappear, do not associate with him you are unworthy. Tell anyone and you die.

The third one:

Dear voiceless looser, leave Sasuke-kun alone. You are not deserving of him, you aren't even a member of his fan club, I know as I am the president of his fan club. If you have any sense you will stay away from him, or bad things will happen and even worse things will happen if you tell someone.

I felt the colour drain from my face, I can't believe it I have only been on talking terms with him less than a day and I'm receiving death threats. Feeling the tears prick my eyes, I ignore the door slam above me signalling Naruto is home unusually late. Feeling rather down I decide that I should get on with dinner, after all if Kenji found out I skipped a meal he would not be happy. I still end up making enough for 2.

That night I have never felt more alone. No Kenji here, I should be used to it by now but it is still hard. I remember reading in a book one time that 'as a human it is normal to crave human contact, to long for friendship.' That's easier said than done. Eventually I managed to drift off to sleep, I'm not sure when.

The next morning started out like usual, this time me getting in half an hour early not to revise but just to get away from the house. It seems so wrong when its quiet, with Kenji home he would always be talking to himself or singing random songs off the radio.

Getting to my desk I pulled out my pad and pencils and began to draw once again, with difficulty with my bruised hand. Due to me being right handed and it being stood on. This time I wasn't particularly focusing on what I was drawing. I didn't think about it just let my hand do the work. Turns out it came out as a stag, the stag I saw on my last hike in the woods. It's pretty rare to see them but I guess since I'm quiet it didn't notice me.

By the time I had done the outline everyone started to arrive again. This time I received hateful glares from the fan girls. I didn't have to look up to see that. And once again that jerk although he did say he considered me a friend sat on my desk. Sighing I placed head in my hand then cringing since I forgot again that it was bruised.

Iruka came into the classroom and motioned for everyone to take their seats. To my surprise Naruto was there. I didn't recall him getting a head band yesterday; maybe they gave him another chance.

"Right now everyone, today I will be assigning you to your individual teams, also due to the unusual number of graduates this year we are going to have to make a team of 4. This team has been composed of corresponding abilities so no one is losing out." He called; this caused a few titters among the other students.

"First up team 7: this will be made up of Naruto Uzamaki, Haruno Sakura…" cue Sakura groaning and Naruto fist pumping "Uchiha Sasuke…" This time Naruto groans and Sakura squeals. "and Arashi Megumi." Iruka finished "Team 7 will meet your new sensei in here at one pm."

I almost fall out of my chair, I am on a team with Sakura who I am damn sure that first letter was from, and Naruto who is way too loud and doesn't seem to think before taking action. Sasuke I don't mind but he is a bit of a jerk bearing in mind he was the one who insisted on walking back to class with me, cueing a fan girl reaction. But then again I shouldn't blame him should I? Maybe he is in need of a friend along with me. This is why not having anyone to talk to can be hard. No one to seek advice from, but Kenji always tells me to follow my heart.

"Next is team 8 consisting of…" Iruka sensei drowned on. Now I know which team I am on I don't see much point in paying attention. So instead I continue on my drawing.

Soon all teams have been called out and everyone makes their way to lunch. I head for my usual spot I seem to have gone unnoticed by them. When I get there I am actually surprised to see Sasuke there. I almost drop my bento and pad. Almost.

I place my belongings down on the other side of the clearing to him and sit down below a tree. Eating my bento I hear movement but ignore it. Next thing I know is Sasuke is sat next to me.

"Megumi, I didn't mean to snap at you yesterday." He says, it's almost like he's trying to apologise.

'It's ok, I was also at fault. I am not used to conversation.' I write to him. True friends are honest so I am doing my best to be honest.

"So are we even?"

I nod smiling. I guess he isn't too bad. 'Are we friends?' I ask

"If you would like to be." He states looking blankly ahead.

'I have no complaints.'

"Friends" he offers his hand out to shake which I comply with. "You know friends are not supposed ot have secrets. Will you tell me why you refuse to speak?" Wow he is really pushy on that matter

'Only if you answer a question of mine.' Fairs fair.

"Fine. Ladies first." Typical of him

'I dislike using my voice as especially to those I don't trust.'

"Is that all?"

'No, my voice became a source of ridicule. It is different if I use it too much my vocal cords can become infected that's why I stopped talking as they got infected. Even after it returned to normal and I got medication every time I spoke, I realised it would be better if I didn't. The only people who hear my voice are Kenji and now you.' It kind of feels good to tell someone about it.

Kenji knows and understands he even offered to sort people out for me but I refused as it would only make things worse. Kenji said he wouldn't interfere as long as I at least keep him updated on what happens and talk to him

"Who is Kenji?" Sasuke asked sounding slightly irritated. _There is another boy in her life?_

'Older brother, want to see a picture? He is a Chunin, you might of seen him around the academy he is good friends with Iruka sensei.'

"Ok, I suppose." He huffed.

'After we meet our sensei today come back to mine and I will show you a picture. I will make dinner to' I suggest

"Why make dinner?"

'I always make too much when Kenji is away sine I'm used to cooking for 2' I smiled closing my eyes. A genuine smile with someone who is other than Kenji, it's a change.

"hn." He grunted. I notice he does that allot.

Abruptly he stands up surprising me a little, I give him a questioning look, but he just grunts. Looks like its time already to go meet our Jonin sensei. Closing my bento I stand up as the Uchiha walks away, as much of a gentleman today I see.

I take my time walking to the class room Sasuke went on ahead. I don't mind it means we won't be associated with each other which is less trouble for me. When I get there Sasuke Sakura and Naruto are already there, it surprises me when I see the blonde, he is always late to class so I thought that he would be late to this meeting.

As time ticks by there is still no sign of sensei. Everyone is getting restless, well Sasuke is just sat there looking moody. Sakura is whining and Naruto… Well he has decided that it would be a good idea to booby trap the door, so when sensei walks in a board eraser will fall on him. He will probably catch it when he walks in but still it would be funny if he didn't. I can hope.

"Naruto you shouldn't do that, we could get in trouble. I don't want you giving a bad impression of us to the new sensei." Sakura whines.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan, it'll be fun."

"He won't fall for it." Sasuke grumbles from a corner.

I get bored sitting at a desk so I sit on a window sill swinging my legs up in front of me. My Capri pants riding up my legs slightly, not that I care.

"Hey, what ya doing? Megumi isn't it?" The blonde bounces over

"Naruto get back here you'll get in trouble off the new sensei, anyway Megumi doesn't speak everyone knows that" Sakura hisses

"How do you know?" Naruto asks

"She hasn't talked for as long as I can remember baka, anyway she doesn't belong here so you two should get on well." Sakura snipes before turning to make goo goo eyes at Sasuke. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"I have no problem with her, just Dobe." He grunts resting his head on his hand.

I almost fall over in shock, that's the first time anyone has defended me, in front of me. But I just concentrate on looking out of the window so no one sees.

Then the atmosphere in the room changes, everyone is tense. The new sensei's foot steps can be heard. A hand wraps itself on the door ready to push it aside, the arm pushs the door. The Chalkboard eraser falls from its position and lands wth a satisfying 'plop' on the grey haired Jonins head.

"First impressions of you all.." He says most of his face covered by a black mask and only one eye on show.

Sakura tenses up all hopeful, Naruto leans futhter over his desk, Sasuke does nothing and I shift in my seat on the sill slightly.

"You're a bunch of idiots."

"I'm so sorry Sensei it was entirely Naruto's and Megumi's fault. It was their idea I told them not too and Sasuke did too but they wouldn't listen. Don't blame us for their crimes, they should be punished." Sakura whines clasping her hands to her chest, shaking her head letting her long pink hair move around her shoulders.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes, we will do introductions there." And with that the new sensei disappears with a 'poof'.

For a minute everyone remains silent, and then I decide I had better head to the roof. Just as I am exiting the room I hear Naruto speak up.

"Sakura-chan why did you lie? Megumi-chan didn't have anything to do with the prank; it's not very nice to lie about your friends." Naruto says rather loudly

At least he's standing up for me, I don't have the courage to do that.

Switch to outsiders POV

"I didn't she saw what you were doing and made no effort to stop you. Therefore she is involved in it, what the hell makes you think we're friends' baka?" the pink haired Cherry blossom asks (A/N Sakura's name means cherry blossom)

"But Teme didn't try stopping me either and you didn't tell sensei that he did it." Naruto seems a little frustrated "Anyway I thought all girls were friends."

"I like Sasuke, not you or her so there, idiot you don't know anything." Sakura hisses

"Why don't you like her? She's not done anything wrong to you has she?" Naruto asks squatting on the desk in front of Sakura.

Meanwhile Sasuke sneaks out not wanting to be bothered by the twos arguing any longer.

"No, but I just don't like her, I don't need a reason…" Sakura looks away from the blonde and finds Sasuke is nowhere in sight "Sasuke-kun wait for me!" she jumps from the desk and runs out of the room.

"Better get to the roof then, I'm gonna beat everyone there believe it!" and with that the blonde runs out of the class room.

On the roof Megumi POV

Naruto arrives to find he is the last there causing a dark cloud to appear above him.

"Right then seeing as we've all arrived I guess we should start. Today I want you to tell me a bit about your selves, your name like dislikes and maybe goals for the future or something you want to achieve." The sensei says closing his one visible eye giving the impression that he is smiling.

"I'm not sure I understand sensei maybe you should go first to show us how." The ever suck up Sakura says with the good girl act.

"Well so be it. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am your Jonin sensei, I have my likes and I also have my dislikes too and my goals for the future…" he raises a finger to his lips like he is thinking "I don't feel like telling you that right now." He laughs

"Well that was useless." Sakura groans.

"All we really learned was his name." Naruto sighs

"Right then your turn let's start with you pinkie." Kakashi-sensei points a finger at Sakura who is sat as far away from me as possible

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" Cue look at Sasuke and blush "my dislikes are Naruto and Megumi, my dream for the future is…" fan girl squeal with hearts in her eyes. _In other words marry Sasuke and rape him. _

"Very informative, thank you Sakura. Next Blondie."

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen, tasting different types of Ramen and comparing different types of Ramen and Sakura-chan. I dislike the Uchiha…" cue evil glare "my dream for the future is to become Hokage, I will believe it!" he enthusiastically bounces up and down grinning

"Ok." Cue hesitant pause "Next up you with the black hair."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, I dislike many things. My dream is not a dream it is a goal and I will make it into a reality, to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." Sasuke states plainly while a dark aura surrounds him

"Well that's very informative thank you for sharing that with us." Kakashi says crinkling what can be seen of his brow. Meanwhile Sakura is having a fan girl overload.

"Next up young miss with the brown hair." Kakashi says gesturing to me.

Naruto and Sakura look over wondering if I am going to speak, Sasuke looks like he would rather be somewhere else.

I am already prepared I wrote my introduction down while the others were talking.

'My name is Arashi Megumi, I like Ramen, cooking, drawing, nature, books and my friends. I dislike bullies, cucumber and the colours red and green touching. My dream for the future is to make my big brother proud of me by becoming the best Kunoichi I can and learn lots along the way.' Kakashi reads out for me

"You like Ramen Megumi!" Naruto jumps up over excited. I can see we have that in common, I never knew he liked it that much.

"Very nice Megumi, may I ask who your brother is?" Kakashi says

'Hoshi Kenji.' I write down and pass my note to Kakashi

"I thought being siblings you would have the same surname." So basically he asks a question without actually asking it.

'Different fathers also I took my mother's maiden name, I would rather not share my fathers. Kenji's father died in an accident just before I was born.'

"Oh I see, well then moving on. Meet me at training ground 2 tomorrow at 6am. I will be testing you."

"But that's not fair we already had enough tests to graduate at the academy." Naruto whines obviously not liking the idea of a test.

"You don't get my point, out of all the students who graduated only 9 are likely to make it through to the next level. Or 10 if team 7 passes, although I doubt that."

"Hey I'm going to be Hokage one day I'm not going to be defeated by some little test believe it!"

"Oh by the way, you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow morning." He seems to smile under the mask

"Why is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks in her butter wouldn't melt tone.

"Because if you do, you are bound to puke. So unless you enjoy puking, if you did I would be concerned, skip breakfast." He tells us, he seems rather happy about the idea too.

Kiyomi: Usual score, please review blah blah blah. Not many do but hey that's not what I wright for. I just write for the fun of it. Arigato minna for reading (Translation thanks everyone for reading.)


	3. Chapter 3 when fan girls attack

Chapter 3 Team 7's blessing

Flash back end of chapter 2:

"Oh by the way, you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow morning." He seems to smile under the mask

"Why is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks in her butter wouldn't melt tone.

"Because if you do, you are bound to puke. So unless you enjoy puking, don't eat. If you did I would be concerned, so skip breakfast." He tells us, he seems rather happy about the idea too.

Time skip later that day Megumi POV

Finally the day ended. It took too long, ever since the letters I got yesterday I have been really paranoid when I'm alone. I know the fan girls won't do anything while people are around me since there is a risk they could get caught. Especially since they went to the trouble of finding where I live.

Before I head home though I have to pick up my prescription, it's not as if I am ill it's just preventative medication. Since while out on missions a time is going to come when I am going to have to use my voice and by getting the medication, it allows me to use my voice more without my vocal chords becoming infected. So in a nut shell the medication blocks any infection allowing me to communicate easier. I haven't got this before but it was in a way a birthday present from Kenji, he had been secretly saving up some of his pay so he could get it for me, to use out on missions and stuff when I graduated. Once I start earning my Ninja wage it will be up to me to pay for the medication some of the nurses actually think that, with time the damage which has been done to my vocal cords through infection will repair itself and I will no longer be as prone to infection.

As I get further away from the academy and into the denser populated areas I really begin to feel paranoid. I think I am being followed, something just gives me the feeling that I am.

Quickly looking behind me I don't see anyone in sight, well I see a kid trying to disguise himself as a fence using a camouflage blanket but he has it the wrong way round. A moment later he runs off down another side street, looking like he is chasing someone. That someone is not me.

I sigh with relief but I still can't get rid of the feeling I am being watched. As the streets become emptier the feeling still doesn't go. I must be right, Kenji always says to follow what instinct tells you, I always respect what he says he is my role model. Stopping I look around behind me looking left and right for the slightest sign of someone, but nothing. Turning back in the direction I was heading, the once empty pathway is now blocked by 3 fan girls. Looking behind me I can see another 3 standing there arms folded.

I don't know what to do, I look down at my feet hiding my eyes with my bangs, and I take a few hesitant steps forward. Then all the breath is knocked out of me as I am shoved against a hard fence, face first. Turning my head to look behind me the best I can two fan girls are holding me against the fence by my shoulders, as I struggle beneath them they apply more pressure one actually gets hold of my arm by the wrist and pulls it up behind my back, making me yelp.

"I didn't know it could make a noise…" I hear the various murmurs.

"I thought it was totally mute…" another one hisses

"Shut it, who cares just get on with it…" A louder voice calls bossily. I think that may be the voice of Ino but I can't be certain.

Despite me struggling and kicking out it only gets me shoved further into the fence. Then someone pushes the sleeve on my left arm up, so I can feel the breeze cooling my skin bring out goose pimples. Then the pinching starts, I don't know how many people are pinching my skin but it hurts, it hurts so much. I want to cry but, Kenji always said never let them see you cry, I'm not going to satisfy them with my tears. They start to pinch even harder at the exposed skin twisting it with spite.

"No. Stop, please." I whisper I really want it to stop

"Did the mute just speak?" Someone asks

"I think it did."

"Are you sure it could have been the wind?" Someone else says doubting that I have a voice in me.

"What did you say bitch?"

"Please, stop." I beg almost too quietly to be heard.

"We will only stop if you promise to leave Sasuke alone, you are not even worthy of him." A voice dripping with venom and hate says

"I will, promise." I say I think it is the most I have ever spoken.

"Fine we'll let you go this time bitch, but next time you won't be so lucky." A voice I think may be Sakura hisses

"Oh and tell anyone about this and it's not K.I.A you have to worry about, it will be us." One voice I think belongs to someone the year below me in the academy

And with that they were gone. Looking around after easing myself away from the fence I am totally alone. Not a soul in sight. Pulling up my sleeve the skin is all blotchy from where it has been pinched, I don't want anyone to see so I roll it down, so nothing appears out of the ordinary.

I manage to remain composed all the way to the pharmacy, and all the way back. Even when the kind woman at the counter asked if I was feeling okay, she said I looked a little pale. I was also stopped by a girl with unusual eyes I think she is a Hyuga and she asked me more or less if everything was ok, she stutters. Then other clan's men showed up and we parted.

When I got home I was ready to breakdown totally, digging in my pocket for my keys I go to unlock the door to find it already unlocked.

Pushing the door open I find my kitchen and hallway has been turned totally upside down. All the coats hung up are now on the floor along with house shoes scattered all over. In the kitchen things are worse. All the contents of my fridge are all over the floor. Chairs tipped over cupboards ransacked, and then I find a note on the table along with the threatening letters.

_Dear bitch mute girl whatever your name is. Consider this a warning, much worse is to come if you don't comply with us. Have fun cleaning up. _

I make my way over to the sink which is where I keep my cleaning supplies and find that they have blocked the plug hole and turned the taps on full. And some of my favourite drawings have been ripped in half and left on the counter. The one that makes me snap is a portrait of me and Kenji which I took months to complete, it was for his birthday. I remember when I gave it to him, he said it was the best present he had ever been given and he said he would treasure it for all eternity. But now it's ruined. I didn't even bother to make sure that my apartment was secure, I don't care anymore.

I just dash to my room pushing the door behind me to a partial close. The tears start as I wrap my duvet around me. The tears turning into frantic sobs, louder and louder I don't even have enough sense to stop sobbing, but that doesn't comprehend the pain which I feel for not belonging. I just sit there in my dress and Capri pants, not even bothering to remove my sandals, duvet wrapped around me almost like a shield, except nothing can block the pain. Knowing that your existence is hated by some and others not even known, yet few appreciate it. Having my life threatened also makes me think deeper; would they harm those close to me? Would they are could they harm Kenji? I don't know what kind of people they know, could be assassins or criminals.

The sobs continue to tear through me even as the light fades. Soon I can sob no longer, my throat raw no not raw on fire. Every inch burns with every shuddering breath I take. The tears still flow; I don't know how I go on for like this. All I know is that eventually I fade, everything fades, but I can still feel the tears.

Outsiders POV

After hours of sobbing Megumi's sobs finally came to an end as she tired herself out. The tears ever present running down her cheeks. The small bundle wrapped up on the bed curled into a foetal position, her breathing frantic and irregular.

Walking down the corridor with his hands stuffed into his pockets, arrogance clear in the way he walked. His raven hair tousled and proudly brandishing the standard forehead protector given to all ranked ninjas of Genin and above. Cold onyx eye's fixated in front of him. Upon arriving to the apartment numbered 2b he raised a clenched hand to knock, but lowered it when he found the door wide open.

Removing both hands from his pockets he took a few confident strides into the apartment. Eyes scanning surroundings for any sign of invaders. His sharp hearing picked up the sound of irregular breathing. The whole room had been trashed furniture was misplaced, a broken vase on the floor, food thrown everywhere and walked on. There was no sign of the water that had been in the vase, the only sign that moisture had once been there was a trampled flower. This couldn't have happened too recently since the moisture appeared to have dried into the carpet. Surveying the room numerous papers could be seen on the kitchen table, all threatening letters upon the resident's life and wellbeing, due to his presence near her.

_How could I be so ignorant? Did she know that this would happen? Was that the reason she tried to avoid him?_

Her apartment was in a state, it would take a good few days for all the superficial damage to be rectified and from the looks of the overflowing sink a few floorboards would have to be replaced.

Following the sound of the irregular breathing Sasuke tensed his muscles ready to defend himself from the invader who had caused this damage. Walking into the darkened room, he saw a small hunched over figure on the bed. It was Megumi. Her arms clasping her shoulders with a duvet around her, irregular breathing belonged to her. Stepping further into the room Sasuke looked around the sparse walls for a light switch, finding what he was looking for he raised his hand and switched it on.

This caused Megumi to stir. He looked on as she wearily opened her eyes scanning the room he watched as she tensed upon spotting his figure.

"Megumi, it just me." Sasuke stated in an almost couldn't care less tone, but with a slight softness to it.

Upon hearing his words her shoulders relaxed slightly but she shook her head. Opening her mouth to speak no words came out.

"Tell me what happened." He sharply addressed her causing her to cringe.

She just shook her head, and mouthed 'I can't.'

Being the prodigy he was Sasuke could understand the words she mouthed. "Can't or won't, I know you can speak." Again in a short sharp tone.

She just shook her head mouthing the words both, wrapping her arms around herself to stop her trembling.

Storming across the room, Sasuke clearly irritated by the lack of speech. Grabbing a pad and pen from the desk located in the corner of the room he threw it down in front of her. Causing her to flinch.

"I saw the letters in the kitchen, why did this happen? Write it down." He ordered with authority

Sitting up he could see her skin had lost it colouration, now a dulled pale complexion; her eyes also dulled and saddened, the whites red through tears which left tracks down her cheeks.

'Fan girls of yours. Jealousy envy.' She simply wrote in shaky hand writing. While she wrote her sleeve moved to reveal some of the bruises which had come out due to the fan girls.

Eagle eyed as ever Sasuke spotted the bruises from being pinched on her arms as she handed the paper to him. Not looking him in the eye. He was over there in a flash; grabbing her arm he held it out in front of him, rolling the sleeve up to reveal the full extent of the bruises.

"Who did this to you?" he asked menacingly venom dripping in his voice.

She made an attempt to speak, the opening and closing of her mouth made it clear but no words came.

"Was it fan girls?" He asked making the question simpler to reply to

At this Megumi gave a small nod, not looking up at all.

Releasing her arms a look of pure irritation or was it anger? Settled over his face.

"Grab your overnight belongings weapons and clothing for tomorrow." Sasuke ordered.

When she made no move to get up he barked out the command "Now."

Meekly following his orders she grabbed a gym sack and threw random items of clothing into it, consisting of her spare dress and Capris, ninja gear hairbrush, Wash bag and belongings. Along with the prepared travel pack she always had under her bed, courtesy of Kenji.

Kenji made her keep a travel pack under her bed in case he lost his and for good measure. Although the first reason was the main since Kenji was rather scatty for a ninja.

POV Change Megumi.

It was like I was a zombie. Everything felt numb it's like I was wandering through a thick fog and couldn't clear myself of the fogginess.

Sasuke told me to grab my overnight belongings and my travel pack, I didn't ask why. I think I should of looking back but unfortunately I don't have such abilities. If I did its not as if I would change things.

Hitching my Travel pack further up my back I grabbed the gym sack which had everything else in and walked over to him. Waiting for further orders. In a way it was like I was lost in my own thoughts.

Jerking his head as an indication to follow I complied, let's face it I'm not going to go against anything anyone says it only does more harm than good. Take the fan girls for example, they told me not to be near him, but I let him be near me I allowed it so I didn't follow their instructions. Know I am in a state.

I followed him out into the hallway, not making a sound.

"Lock the door" he barked at me

Since the lock on the door still works just it was picked, by the fan girls. Doing as he said I locked the door, still not saying anything. I turned to look at him and he was glaring at me. Now would have been an appropriate moment to say 'what are you staring at?' but I couldn't do that.

"You're pathetic. Letting some girls get to you. If you are defeated that easily you shouldn't be a ninja. You will just get killed. Ninja's are not weak and useless you are." Well I guess that's what you call being blunt

I felt my stomach lurch, I wanted to become a Ninja so bad for as long as I can remember. How am I supposed to protect clients, fight off other ninjas and defend myself if I can't even protect myself from bullies? He's right I am truly pathetic. But I won't stay that way, I swear upon my own life I will get stronger not just for my sake but for others who rely on me too. Upon hearing his harsh words I didn't realise my blank emotionless expression had been replaced with shock. It even numbed the soreness of my throat that's how much of a shock it was.

I took his hand, which he seemed shocked at and started to pull away. But then I turned it so his palm was face up and wrote the Kanji for my words in his palm. He seemed to understand well kind of.

I wrote 'Arigato Uchiha-san.' He understood the words but his eyes showed confusion. It will click sooner or later.

Letting his hand fall from my grip I place my own tightly around the shoulder straps of my pack.

"Come on. You're not staying there overnight." He said and walked off down the hall.

So I followed like he wanted me too. Down the hall and up a flight of stairs and down another hall. We stopped in front of another apartment door I didn't recognise this one.

Lifting a hand he knocked on two harsh raps on the door. I heard footsteps on the other side coming closer and closer. Then I heard the door being unlocked. Slowly the door moved as it opened to reveal…

Naruto, with a night cap on. Was it really that late?

Upon seeing who was at his door, he rubbed his eyes, once, twice three times. Then Sasuke thumped him on the head.

"Hey what did you do that for Teme!" He yelled

"Shut it Baka." Sasuke said

"Yeah the hell, what you doing here anyway teme? And why is Megumi from our team here? Why does Megumi-chan look sad? Why …"

Naruto got hit over the head by Sasuke again.

"Oww why did you do that teme!" He wailed.

Meanwhile I'm just stood there looking at the floor. Not doing anything, not saying anything. Although the latter is common anyway.

"You were being too loud Dobe." He dead panned.

"Tell me why you're here?" Naruto demanded

"Megumi is staying with you for the night."

"What?!" He exclaimed just as shocked as me except I didn't show it.

I was still getting myself together trying to stop feeling sorry for myself.

"You heard."

"Why?"

"He flat was trashed."

"Why would…." Naruto started but didn't get chance to finish

I suddenly felt the pressure of someone's hand around my wrist. Sasuke dragged me further into view and shoved me through Naruto's front door into Naruto. Who promptly fell on his butt? Of course he did. This meant I landed on top of him in a very awkward position.

This not only made me turn a million shades of red but it also made Naruto turn red too.

I quickly clambered off him and went to make my way back out of the door, where Sasuke was. But want to know what he did. He only went and slammed the door in my face. Then opened the letter box, shoving my notepad through, I didn't even know he had it.

Picking it up, on the first page it had a note addressed to Naruto. So me being the good girl I am, i passed it to him. Who read it aloud?

_Dobe, _"Stop calling me that Teme!" Naruto cursed

_Megumi is staying with you for the night. Do not let her leave until tomorrow morning for the training exercise. Make her a bed up for her to sleep on. If I find you let her go before morning I will kill you myself. _"What's got into him" Naruto wondered aloud

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

"Teme is so weird. That's why I'm going to surpass him believe it!" He fist pumped

I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there lamely.

"Oh right err, sorry Megumi, I forgot about you." He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

I walked over to the kitchen table since Naruto said I could explore if I wanted too. Removing my pack I placed my head on the table. Ignoring the burning of my throat. Although it would probably be best if I got something to cool it off. So I decided to get a glass of water since I don't really want to end up doing too much damage.

Just as I was finishing my third glass of water, Naruto came in.

"Hey, Megumi-chan I set a Futon up for you in the living room!" He grinned

I just nodded to say thanks.

"Megumi-chan, if you don't mind me asking why you're flat trashed. Did someone break in?" He asks cautiously

Grabbing the notebook which Sasuke had posted I wrote 'I don't know' on a clean sheet of paper.

"Oh, I see. Still I don't see why anyone would do that to you cos you're nice. You are never mean to anyone, even Sakura-chan is mean occasionally."

I just pushed back the piece of paper repeating the same message.

"Megumi-chan, we should get some sleep since its almost midnight. If you want to take a shower before bed its just down the hall. Don't worry about anyone breaking in I will protect you" Then he yawned loudly and grinned sheepishly.

Nodding I picked up my gym sack and headed off down to the bathroom.

A shower never felt so good. Okay I did decide to have a cold shower but it seemed to drive the fog away. Stepping out with a much clearer head I brushed out my waist length hair until it was tangle free. Then securing it in a bun at the base of my neck to keep it neat overnight. After changing into my night wear and brushing my teeth I headed back into the living room and lay down in the Futon.

Then Naruto started sleep talking, about Ramen. This was going to be a long night. But I am glad that I'm not alone tonight. Since I feel safe now unlike before.

Time skip the next morning

_Beep beep beep._

Naruto's alarm clock went off at too early in the morning. But I was already up. I just happened to need to take a trip to the bathroom. Actually Naruto's snoring and sleep talking about ramen did also contribute to me getting up. Also I had to take my medication; hopefully it will ease my throat. Hopefully.

"Megumi-chan are you up?" Naruto drowsily asked, shows how tired he was he didn't even comprehend the fact that I don't talk.

I just walked out of the bathroom ready for this morning's meeting with the new sensei.

Sitting at the kitchen table I began to think as even a bad night's sleep had helped to lift the fog. Also Sasuke was right if I let them get to me I am weak and ninjas are not weak.

I will have to show Naruto my gratefulness for letting me stay here over night, maybe I should take him out for Ramen. He did say he liked Ramen on the introduction, and he was sleep talking about Ramen. I think I will, maybe after training today.

Eventually we get out of the door; I decided to wait for him after all I didn't want to be rude.

When we got to the training ground Sasuke and Sakura were already there, which didn't surprise me. With the amount of time Naruto took to get ready was ridiculous.

At first we all had our packs on our backs. Then Naruto got tired and sat down dropping his on the floor. So I dropped my pack too, I was feeling kind of tired so writing a note to Naruto: 'wake me when he gets here' I walked over and sat under a tree resting against it. Closing my eyes for a brief moment I didn't realise I fell asleep. Until I woke up, well woken up.

"Get up." Sasuke nudged me with his foot.

Yawning I stretched and rubbed my eyes, hoping that I didn't have big bags under them. I didn't bother to look in the mirror at Naruto's. It was filthy, and I don't generally care about my appearance.

Standing up I stretched again, I could feel Sakura burning holes in my back with her glares (metaphorically of course). I stood by Naruto and wrote out a note to him.

'Thank you for letting me stay at yours overnight. I will take you out to Ramen later if you want Ichirakus'

"No problem Megumi-chan." It took a while for the second part to sink in. "Woo yeah ramen you bet I'm up for it!" He fist pumped which seemed to be a bad habit of his. Not that I had a problem with it.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked on rather jealous secretly. She was taking Naruto out as thanks, but she didn't ask him.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke, _Oh Sasuke-kun marry me and have my babies! _Her trail of thought was obvious to onlookers.

Naruto was looking at Sakura; _Sakura-chan is so pretty! _

Moments later everyone's trail of thought was interrupted by Kakashi arriving.

Kiyomi: that's it for this update, next chapter the bell test. As you can see so far Megumi isn't a Mary-sue and I am not planning on making her a Mary-sue either. 9 pages long on Microsoft word that's about 2 pages longer than normal.

Also I just thought I would point out the meaning to my Characters name.

Megumi means blessing. And Arashi means storm. So basically she is known as Blessing's Storm.

Thank you to the regular reviewer KeikoTakagawa your reviews mean allot to me. So I am dedicating this chapter to you as thanks.

Date finished 07/01/12 4333 words


	4. Chapter 4 Author Note (very sorry!)

Big Author note

Okay I don't normally do this but in a way I am a bit down with this fan fic and how it is turning out.

This is due to several reasons:

I don't think I have spent enough time on developing Megumi's personality so although I have had positive feedback about the way she admires others there are a few things which I want to change.

Another thing is the relationship between Megumi and Sasuke. As a guest rightly pointed out I am trying to avoid a Mary-sue but why does Sasuke show an Interest in her anyway? I mean she goes relatively unnoticed by all due to her being a voluntary mute, so why does he notice her. And the romance between them it isn't developing. It is supposed to be gradual but it doesn't seem to work out.

Mt grammar and punctuation in places is bad too. This is due to me being impatient and as I can't write much due to my work priority's I just love posting a new chapter as soon as it is finished. I really struggle to punctuate sometimes but I do my best.

Also I do think that Sasuke is rather OOC (out of character) in places and I don't like it. I really want to stick with his character even as annoying as he is. The reason this is Sasuke x OC is I find Sasuke a difficult character to write about but I can interpret his emotions in some cases.

Those who know me, know I like a challenge and if I can write a decent fan fic about Sasuke then it would boost my confidence in writing by miles.

No I am not going to give up on this fic at all. I don't give up. But I may make some changes to the point where I rewrite previous chapters to incorporate their personalities more into the story and I want to get into the story myself. Another way I could explain that would be, when I read others work I can't wait for the next chapter and you can see little things, little changes that lead to bigger events.

Also just a hint of what I have planned what would you say to Megumi cutting her hair? Not because of Sakura in the Chunin exams but I want it to symbolise a strong emotion as Megumi does rash things in the Incidence of strong emotions.

Any hints or tips are appreciated.

**Now the overall question, what do you think? Is it fine as it is or should I re-write it? **

**Review or PM me the answers Please, as of late I have been very paranoid about this fic. **


End file.
